Nightmare
by La plume rouge
Summary: Trois personnes gardiennes d'un secret passible de la peine de mort. Du sang. Des larmes. Du poison. Quel est donc ce secret si terrible ? Quel est ce mystérieux mal qui ronge Xerxes Break ? DeathFic


**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Et oui, j'avais promis une fic sur Crimson-Shell mais malheureusement je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire les premiers chapitres (oui, pour une fois je compte écrire avec de l'avance car je vais tout de même gérer quelques histoires de PH en même temps). Bref, bref, bref ! Me revoilà pour vous poster c'te petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête et encore désolée de la faible longueur mais bon... On ne peut pas être génialissime partout ! –SBAF- **

**Quant au titre… Non, non, ce n'est pas que j'avais la flemme de trouver un truc original, c'est juste que ça colle bien à l'horreur^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous passerez comme toujours un bon moment à lire un de mes écrits, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse platement. Les différents styles ne vont pas à tout le monde ^^**

**Mais passons et pour la fic, je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les quatre chapitres. Une sorte de minie-fic, une DeathFic peut-être. Ce chapitre met en place l'intrigue, les chapitres suivants seront tour à tour centrés sur le personnage intriguant et son secret. Je vous préviens de suite que les chapitres ne seront pas tous très longs…**

**Sinon, pour vous ennuyer un peu de ma personne, sachez que je me suis recyclée dans la patate… je suis une patate ! PATATE POWA ! –SBAF- *Oh ! De la purée !***

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, tandis que ce scénario (comme tous mes scénarii) est inventé et écrit par ma petite personne patateuse (ça ne se dit pas, mais l'adjectif me convient bien en tant que citoyen de Patate Land).**

**RATING : T (je ne savais pas trop, mais je pense osciller entre K+ et T ^^)**

**Bonne lecture, chers collègues et terriens !**

* * *

><p>Une main caressa son front et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore ensommeillée. Quand son regard se posa sur le visage de l'albinos, un sourire éclaira aussitôt ses doux traits d'adolescente.<p>

- Bonjour, Xerx nii-san, le salua t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci étira un sourire et la jeune fille remarqua son air épuisé et ses traits tirés, qui le vieillissaient d'un coup. Elle ne dit rien mais le nota mentalement, son inquiétude remontant brusquement mais elle pensa automatiquement à ce que son grand-frère d'adoption lui avait avoué il y a quelques temps et fut rassurée. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il était aussi fatigué...

Comme tous les matins, il l'aida à sortir des derniers effets du sommeil en lui tendant un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux et d'une soucoupe de thé, tandis qu'il ouvrait les lourds volets de bois et la fenêtre pour laisser pénétrer la lumière du jour au sein de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Puis il fit coulisser la porte de l'immense penderie et en sortit une robe cintrée aux motifs floraux, avant de chercher des escarpins rose pâle, un corsetage, des sous-vêtements et de les plier soigneusement avant de les placer à côté de l'évier dans la salle-de-bain. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans des bassines et, en attendant que le liquide soit chaud, il se dirigea de nouveau vers une armoire et d'en ressortir une gigantesque serviette tenant plus de la couverture, la plaçant à portée de main près de la baignoire. Enfin, il fouilla dans un placard pour en ressortir un chiffon et de faire rapidement les poussières, le rangea, sortit un balai, fit le sol, le rangea et referma le placard.

Ensuite, il referma la fenêtre en jugeant que la pièce avait suffisamment prit l'air et tira les rideaux. Enfin, il repoussa la couverture dont était recouverte Sharon au fond du lit et prit le plateau dans lequel gisaient les restes du petit-déjeuner de la demoiselle.

- L'eau est chaude, vous n'avez plus qu'à la verser dans la baignoire. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne le fasse ? demanda t-il.

Sharon secoua la tête dans un sourire de gratitude et le serviteur repartit avec le plateau, refermant soigneusement la porte de sa chambre. Elle mit pieds à terre et chaussa ses chaussons en fourrure, puis s'étira, baillant. Enfin, elle se leva et referma la porte de sa salle-de-bain privée derrière elle.

La jeune fille versa les bassines d'eau chaude dans la baignoire et les reposa dans un coin, avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussons, de sa chemise de nuit et de sa culotte et plongea dans le bain chaud avec délice.

Elle barbota quelques instants, avant de se laver le visage, puis le corps, et de se débarrasser du savon avec l'eau, repensant avec nostalgie aux moments de son enfance où Xerxes lui faisait sa toilette. Ils avaient beaucoup rit par moments.

Elle soupira et tira la bonde, écoutant l'eau s'écouler dans les tuyaux pour disparaître quelque part dans les égouts. Enfin, elle se releva alors que l'eau ne lui arrivait plus qu'aux chevilles et elle se saisit de sa serviette, s'en couvrant. Elle se frictionna, se séchant rapidement, avant de la poser dans un panier pour le linge sale et elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, écoutant attentivement les pas répétés dans sa chambre.

- Vous pouvez entrer, Marianne, finit-elle par dire.

La domestique pénétra dans la pièce et saisit le corsetage pour le lui attacher. Une fois cela fait, elle ressortit et partit vaquer à ses occupations comme toujours.

Sharon enfila sa robe, effaçant les plis d'une main habituée et enfila ses escarpins. Puis elle s'observa dans le miroir, se saisit d'une brosse et soupira, prise d'une soudaine envie.

Alors elle se saisit d'un ruban et de la brosse, sortant en coup de vent dans les couloirs, la crinière ébouriffée.

Quand ils la croisèrent, les domestiques papillonnèrent mais ne firent aucun commentaire, s'arrêtant plutôt pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle leur demanda de lui amener Xerxes et ils obéirent souplement.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était là, prêt à satisfaire la demoiselle.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda t-il, l'air vaguement intéressé.

- Oui ! Tiens, prends-ça, rit-elle en lui tendant le ruban et la brosse.

Comme il l'observait sans comprendre, elle s'expliqua :

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas coiffé ! s'exclama t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement et la suivit dans sa chambre, tirant une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye, ce qu'elle fit. Puis il coiffa ses cheveux avec douceur et attention, avant de les attacher en queue-de-cheval avec le ruban rouge.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne journée, Xerx nii-san.

- Bonne journée, miss.

Et il repartit sans un mot, sans une remarque d'Emily.

D'accord, il était plus tendre avec elle qu'avec les autres, mais même elle n'était pas épargnée par Emily et les remarques de l'albinos. Qui plus est, la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait semblait s'être envolée. Cela l'inquiétait vraiment. Même s'il était fatigué, Xerxes Break était toujours apte et enthousiaste à débiter des méchancetés ou encore à sautiller gaiement.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, soucieuse, puis sortir de sa chambre en quête de Reim. Elle priait pour que celui-ci soit déjà arrivé. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui clochait chez Xerxes. Elle espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Que personne n'avait découvert leur secret.

_« - Mademoiselle Sharon ?_

_La demoiselle releva les yeux de son roman, les sourcils haussés. Xerxes semblait nerveux, presque embarrassé. Il triturait ses mains, attrapant la gauche de la droite et tirant dessus avec brusquerie, comme un enfant timide._

- _Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi j'avais refusé de fournir une explication à mon absence hier soir alors que je devais veiller sur vous ? demanda t-il._

- _Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a bien pu être aussi important pour toi à dissimuler au point que tu ne préfères une punition de l'intendant à avouer ce que tu traficotais, répliqua la demoiselle._

_Comme elle remarqua son excessive gêne, elle fit renvoyer tous les domestiques présents dans la pièce et il s'approcha d'elle, toujours aussi mal aisé. Il s'assit sur la table et planta son iris de sang dans ceux ambrés de sa maîtresse._

- _Je veux bien te révéler ce que je faisais, Sharon, mais tu dois me promettre de ne le répéter à personne, sinon, moi et Reim finiront devant un tribunal. Et… probablement condamnés à mort._

_L'adolescente sentit son cœur s'affoler et elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. L'albinos déglutit difficilement, peinant à trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à la jeune fille l'impensable. Ce qui avait toujours été tabou et rejeté par toute une société. Il avait peur qu'elle ne réagisse comme tous les autres lors de la dernière affaire de la sorte. Avec dégoût._

- _Alors… c'était juste avant que je ne me dirige vers tes appartements. Reim est accouru et m'a demandé de venir avec lui, d'un air pressé. Je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire urgente et je l'ai suivi sans réfléchir, par confiance. Et c'est une fois dans le fiacre qu'il… »_

**oOo**

Reim soupira avant de se frotter vigoureusement les mains pour se réchauffer et jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, l'air encore ensommeillé. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé en retard, ce matin ? Il aurait eu le temps de prendre un bain pour se réveiller, au moins. Si seulement l'albinos avait pu le réveiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait dormir au manoir Rainsworth et son meilleur ami lui rendait service en le levant.

« Rendre service ».

Il frissonna et frictionna ses bras, un léger rouge aux joues, repensant au soir de l'anniversaire de ses seize ans. Il se rappelait encore de l'étrange uniforme que lui avait offert mademoiselle Sharon par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, la douce Shelly. Ce soir-là, ils avaient mangé un délicieux gâteau aux trois chocolats, saupoudré de crème et de noisettes.

Inconsciemment, Reim venait de rappeler à son estomac qu'il n'avait pas prit de déjeuner ce matin, alors celui-ci se mit à méchamment gargouiller.

Mais il avait également réveillé un souvenir qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il jeta un regard circulaire et soupira, surveillant les alentours du manoir Rainsworth, baigné de la lumière de l'aube naissante. La buée qui s'échappait des lèvres de Reim s'étiolait paresseusement dans l'air, tout comme les nuages rosés s'étiraient dans le ciel bleu pâle. Au loin, la lune était encore visible et semblait veiller jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne pointe complètement dans les cieux et illumine les habitants de Réveil.

Maintenant que Reim y repensait, il lui était impossible de se sortir ce souvenir de son esprit.

Il avait beau secouer la tête ou tenter de chasser les images qui affluaient, rien n'y faisait. Il était là, présent et s'imposant à lui comme s'il n'allait rester que de lui le plus précieux des souvenirs. Pourtant, des souvenirs de la sorte, il en avait emmagasiné plusieurs ces derniers temps. Mais peut-être celui-ci restait-il plus fort à cause du choc, de la révélation ? De la surprise de savoir qu'il était exactement comme lui. Qu'il était lui aussi taraudé par d'identiques pensées.

_« Reim mordit voracement dans une part de gâteau et sourit timidement à l'albinos qui semblait méditer dans son coin. Il lui lança un regard éteint, l'air d'être torturé. Le brun termina sa part de gâteau et observa ses doigts enduis de chocolats, hésitant à les lécher. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une espèce de goinfre auprès de ses amis. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya consciencieusement, observant toujours curieusement l'albinos._

_Shelly jeta un œil à la pendule et réprimanda Sharon sur l'heure tardive. Elles saluèrent donc l'homme et demi dans la pièce et leur souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser._

_Ce n'est que lorsque leurs pas s'éloignèrent que Xerxes sembla se réveiller. Il s'extirpa de sa torpeur apparente et se leva, se dirigeant vers le brun. Il tira une chaise à ses côtés et s'y assit, le regardant fixement. Reim cilla et picora quelques miettes dans son assiette, un peu mal à l'aise._

_L'albinos lui sourit._

- _Bon anniversaire._

- _Heu… merci._

- _Je ne te l'avais pas souhaité… enfin, je suis un peu préoccupé. Je me demandais si ça pourrais te rendre service._

- _Me rendre service ? répéta le brun, l'air interrogateur._

_Xerxes observa un point au loin avant de…. »_

**oOo**

L'albinos trouva un coin inoccupé de la bibliothèque et s'appuya contre une table et haleta bruyamment, de la sueur brûlante dégoulinant sur tout son corps. Il se cambra, prit d'un violent spasme, une terrible contraction qui le secouait depuis ce matin, comme d'interminables crampes. Il haletait de plus en plus bruyamment.

Il ignorait quel mal le rongeait, mais il priait pour que ça s'arrête. C'était insupportable. Et si Reim et Sharon se rendait compte de son mal être, ils allaient encore en faire tout un fromage.

Il s'appuya un peu plus lourdement sur la table, de violentes migraines s'ajoutant à ses symptômes. Il grogna et ne put empêcher une larme douloureuse de couler le long de sa joue, juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Et hop ! Cliffhanger !<strong> **MOUHAHA ! Je suis sadique ! Hem… une patate sadique ? Pardonnez-moi, je m'égare ^^**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le souvenir de Reim. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne journée à vous ^^**

**Signé,**

**La patate blonde.**


End file.
